Recently, various types of services are being provided using networks for a local area communication, such as a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). For example, there is a service by which multimedia contents or a coupon can be transmitted to a terminal of a vehicle in a parking lot, which is being refueled, by using a Bluetooth. In order to use such a wireless service, an authentication process and a connection process between an access point (transmitter side device) for transmitting the contents or coupon and an end device (receiver side device) for receiving the contents or coupon are necessary.
Most of the existing WPAN/WLAN based transmission schemes correspond to connection based transmission schemes and to connection schemes replacing wire by wireless. That is, when there is a request for connection from a transmitter side, a process of approval for the request is first performed and data is then transmitted. Further, even after the connection is established, and after the data is transmitted, additional data is sent only when there has been an acknowledgement of data reception from the receiver side.
Since the connection based transmission schemes as described above require a process of acknowledgement of data reception, it is possible to achieve a reliable data transmission. However, the connection based transmission schemes are problematic in that they require time consumption for the process of acknowledgement, an additional process for the connection, management of each connection, etc.